Robin
|-|Male= |-|Female= Character Synopsis The Avatar, whose default name is Robin (ルフレ, Reflet), is the main protagonist of Fire Emblem: Awakening. Specifically bred by the Grimleal to be the vessel of the Fell Dragon Grima, his mother had a change of heart and fled with Robin in tow. Despite her efforts Grima managed to possess Robin anyway, using Robin's body to assassinate Chrom and take over Ylisse. Chrom's daughter, Lucina, then used the Outrealm Gate to leap back in time to change the past. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-C | High 6-B, possibly 6-A Verse: Fire Emblem: Awakening Name: Robin (default name), Avatar Gender: Male or Female (depending on the player's choice at the start of the game) Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Dragon Vessel, Tactician Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (has displayed capabilities that vastly exceed that of a normal human's), Pyrokinesis, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation (With certain Tomes Robin can use these abilities), Darkness Manipulation (By changing the avatars classes such as sorcerer, knight ect.), Statistics Amplification (with certain Skills like rally, Robin can rise both there own and ally's staits ) Healing (Robin with Nosferatu or Skills such as Sol, Lifetaker, Renewal ect.), Death Manipulation/ Instant death (with the skill Lethality, one slash will put an enemy down.), Resurrection (came back from killing Grima and not letting Chrom deal the final blow), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interacting with ghosts and killing them, who are incorporeal). Resistance to BFR (Can escape Grima's void reality, which was a pocket space without anything), Magic (with the skill Aegis any magic attack will be Halves damage) Destructive Ability: Town level (Able to keep up with Chrom, and killed a version of Chrom that was possessed by Grima in an alternative timeline, said Grima scaling to a character that is able to perform this feat.) | Large Country level, possibly Continent level (Able to defeat Grima, who by all means is stronger than Duma, who was able to create The Continent of Valenta) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Capable of dodging Bolting, which is based on real lightning | Massively Hypersonic '(Superior to his previous form) 'Lifting Ability: Superhumans (Able to lift heavy weapons and swing them around with ease during combat) Striking Ability: Town Class | Large Country Class, possibly Continent Class Durability: Town level (Comparable to Chrom, scales to Grima) | Large Country level, possibly Continent level (Survived attacks from Grima) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range with swords, higher with various magic as well as the Levin Sword Intelligence: Genius ' * Strong proficiency when it comes to war tactics, able to obtain victory over opposing forces despite them being greater in number + experience *Able to create strategies on the fly, as well as figuring out a solution to scenarios like this '''Weaknesses: '''Can lose control of himself if controlled by Grima. Can be mind controlled by Validar, Can only resurrect if his bonds with his/her allies are strong enough '''Versions: Base '| 'End of Game ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Magical Tomes and Sword '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Veteran: Being a skilled Tactician, Robin is capable of growing at a faster pace than most others, and will gain more experience in battle * Solidarity (Awakening): Robin can help his/her nearby allies dodge and land critical hits more often with his/her tactical advice * Ignis: Robin is a master in both magic and physical weapons, with such mastery of magic and physical strength, Robin is capable of adding half of his/her physical power into a devastating magical attack, or infusing half of his/her magical capabilities into a powerful physical attack * Rally Spectrum: Robin, with his/her great tactical advice, can inspire his/her allies to temporarily do better in all aspects. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Fire Emblem Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Wizards Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Dragons Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Magic Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Death Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6